Dark Princess
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Baseada na One-shot de Natsuki Takaya... Dark Princess! Por que será que ela é chamada assim? Casais? Obvio que tem casais!


**Naruto não me pertence! Mas bem, somos amigos coisa e tal ele é meu cunhado, mas o Sasuke vive brigando com ele quando é dia de domingo e ele invade nossa casa pra fazer churrasco e etc... n.n**

Isa: Baseada na One-shot de Natsuki Takaya...

Sasuke: Dark Princess? ¬¬

Isa: Sim, mas como estou ouvindo 'Grey' quase coloquei 'Grey Princess' n.n

Sasuke: -pega o fone e fica ouvindo também- u.u

Isa: Começando...

"_Pensamentos"_

Fulano: fala

-ações-

_Narradora que merece um premio Nobel por fazer fics u.u_

Obs.: Suigetsu é o amigo do Naruto nessa fic! n.n Adoro o Suigetsu! \o/

* * *

**Dark Princess**

_Era uma vez em um reino no meio do mato, onde se fazia muito calor e coisa e tal, chamada Konoha n.n...Mas, enfim, era um grande reino. Onde nesse reino vivia uma princesa, cuja apelidaram-lhe de 'branca de Neve' por sua beleza. Só que..._

Sakura: QUALQUER VAGABUNDO NESSE CASTELO SERÁ CASTIGDO SE NÃO TRABALHAR, OUVIRAM BEM, CRIADOS FILHOS DA PUTX?! Ò.Ó –batendo o chicote no ar, fazendo sons que assustava os escravos-

_As escondidas era chamada de 'princesa obscura' ou 'Dark Princess' por motivos desconhecidos... u.u_

Sakura: -passa dedo em na prateleira da sala- OH, MEU DEUS! OLHA QUANTA POEIRA!

Naruto: AH! SAKURA-CHAN, DESCUPA n.n9 –coça cabeça- Deixa que eu-

Sakura: GAROTO INSOLENTE! NÃO SABE QUE TENHO PROBLEMAS NOS PULMÕES?! EU SOU UMA GAROTA FRÁGIL! °O° DELICADA! UMA FLOR DE SAKURA! NÃO PODE LIMPAR ESSA MERDX DE CASTELO ASSIM! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Princesas frágeis não gritam desse jeito, Sakura-chan ¬¬ e nem saem para ir a baladas e lugares suspeitos de noite.

Suigetsu: -se vira, fitando Naruto- O.Ó tsc! "_CALA A BOCA, VERME! É AGORA QUE VOCÊ MORRE!" _

Sakura: Você... Acabou de me responder? ò.ó "_Inner: QUEIMA, FRITA E CORTA, SHANAROOOOO! \Ò.ó_"

Naruto: Glup! O.O'

_-comendo pipoca- CORRE NARUTO! Ó.Ò OU VOCÊ MORRE! Peraí! É pior O.O! É o..._

Sakura: -Na sacada mais alta, da torre mais alta- Castigo Bungee Jumping ù.u/

Naruto: -olha para baixo- É ALTO DEMAIS, DETTEBAYO! SAKURA-CHAN, PIEDADE, POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOR TTOTT

Sakura: -perdida em seus devaneios- "_Tudo isso... ú.ù é porque estou sozinha... Tão só... Que meus sentimentos se irritam. Pergunta-se como?? Deixe-me explicar..." _–junta as mãos em frente ao peito- "_TUDO PORQUE PRECISO DE AMOR!"_

_Ahãm, sei ¬¬_

_Sasuke: Pare de interromper ¬¬_

_Isa: É só porque não apareceu ainda? Seu ciumento ¬¬_

Sakura: PORRX! A EXPLICAÇÃO É **MINHA**! O DRAMA É **MEU**! E A HISTÓRIA É SOBRE **MIM**! QUEREM CALA SUAS MALDITAS BOCAS E CHISPAREM DESSE MALDITO MUNDO?!

_Sasuke: -irritado-_

_Isa: Vixi se ferrou comigo, espere e verá, princesa...-sorriso diabólico- _

Sakura: -ignora- Cof, Cof! Continuando..."_TUDO PORQUE PRECISO DE AMOR! –pose e pausa dramática- peraí, já falei essa parte! Ops! Bem... Continuando... –_re-faz a pose dramática e sorri falsamentemente_(Sasuke: Observação: Essa palavra não existe ¬¬, Isa: Eu tenho essa mania de inventar palavras, sorry n.n'9 –coça cabeça-) – Quero um amor tão poderoso que possa destruir o céu e o inferno e... Se possível... Que seja alto, inteligente, não muito peludo e claro, muito bonito... –(Isa e Sasuke: °x°-se controlando para não soltar comentários-)- Ah! Meu príncipe! Por favor, apresse-se e venha para mim..." _

Naruto: Aiiiiiii... Veio uma brisa fria T-T

Sakura: Anda logo e pula! n.n –empurra Naruto-

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O,8

_No jardim... _

Jardineiro Kakashi: A princesa continua a 'obscura' de sempre e pobre Naruto ¬\

_-espetando alfinete no olho do bonequinho de vudu com a aparência da princesa- Hun hun hun –cantarolando- ¬¬_

Kakashi: Caham... ¬\

_Hã? AH! É! Caham... Apesar de sua personalidade (e defeitos) a princesa era querida por todos._

_O que trouxe o ciúmes se sua madrasta, obviamente a rainha._

_Escritório do rei..._

General Sai: A fei-... Quero dizer, a princesa precisa de um castigo logo... Seu comportamento obscuro está afetando a vida diária dos cidadãos. Como quando queria fogos de artifício no meio da noite.Ah! Uma vez ela chutou um cego no meio da rua. o.o

Rei Pein: Esse é um problema, mas é minha filha apesar de tudo... –põe a mão na testa- Quem mandou eu não usar camisinha? Ù.u" –peso na consciência-

**Propaganda preventiva 8D**

Jiraya: Uai! To aqui por quê?! o.o

Isa: É propaganda preventiva! Ò.ó Tem que falar do importante uso da camisinha!

Jiraya: Ahhhhhh, Ok! n.nb –olha para a câmera- Bem, amigos, pode ser chato ter que parar os amassos para colocar a maldita, mas, acreditem, vale a pena. Previne filho, doença, dividas por toda a vida, noites em claro limpando bosta e... –pega uma camisinha e começa a sobrar, formando um balão, enrola a ponta do balão e volta a olhar para câmera- Dão ÓTIMOS balões! 8D Principalmente as coloridas!

Isa e Sasuke: OO –cabelos arrepiados-

Jiraya: Que foi? o.o

**Fim da propaganda preventiva –trauma-**

Madrasta Konan: E... Como madrasta não tenho o direito de lhe dizer o que fazer, tenho?

Sai: Rei, com o comportamento da monst- quero dizer, princesa a família real com toda certeza terá cada vez menos apoio da povo. –mostra ao rei o gráfico 'Estão satisfeitos com a família real'? e apontando ao 40 por cento de 'não' (28 por cento 'sim', 25 por cento 'sem comentários', 10 por cento 'não me importo, pois tenho coisa melhor pra fazer' e o resto de 'outros'-

Pein: É obvio ¬¬

Konan: -pega um espelho com flores azuis claras de origami em volta-

Pein: Konan, pensar em beleza nessas horas não ajuda em nada ¬¬

Sai: -concorda com a cabeça- Vossa majestade é bem feminina em lugares e em pontos estranhos.

Konan: -ignora os comentários, se levanta e ergue o espelho- ESPELHO, OH, ESPELHO MEU! QUEM É A DESGRAÇA DESSE REINO?!

_Zaaaaz Zaaaaz Zaaaz_

Pein e Sai: O:O O.O

_POF!_

Espírito do espelho Itachi: VOCÊ ME INVOCA PRA FAZER UMA PERGUNTA DE MERDX COMO ESSA?! Ò/.\Ó É obvio que é a bastarda rosa! Francamente, não sei por que ainda me deixo invocar por gente assim ¬/\¬

Konan: Por que eu pago seu tratamento óptico ¬¬ -se senta-

Itachi: É mesmo, desculpe vossa majestade u/.\u –se curva- Mas é que o narcisismo daquela garota afeta meus nervos descontroladamente.

Pein: Quer dizer então, Konan, que você carrega um homem dentro de um espelho consigo 24 horas por dia? ¬:¬

Sai: "Nossa, como a conversa daqui é volúvel -.-' " –se volta ao Pein- Por favor, sua alteza devemos fazer algo para corrigir a princesa antes que seja tarde demais!

Pein: Vamos matá-la ¬:¬ -fecha a mão, com o olha indiferente-

Sai: -com medo- Não acha melhor pensar mais um pouco? o.o" Eu não disse para tomar medidas assim!

Itachi: -voltado para a rainha- Então ele é ciumento?

Konan: Sim, olha o que tenho que agüentar ú.u

Itachi: Bem... –olha para o rei escutando o Sai de olhos fechados- Pelo que ouvi, já da para saber quer o princesa herdou as boas virtudes ¬/.\¬

Konan: Sim ú.u –suspira pesadamente- ás vezes, acho que sou a única descente aqui –pega faca e a joga por entre o rei e o general fazendo-os olhar espantados (morrendo de medo) para ela-

Itachi, Pain e Sai: O/.\O O:O' O.O" –POF! Itachi desaparece-

Konan: General, discutir com o rei não resolverá em nada. Por que não seguimos logo com um plano? ¬¬

Sai: Gostaria de concordar, mas ainda não temos tal plano ¬¬

Konan: E então? O que seria melhor? Assassinato é mesmo o único caminho?

Pein: Não.

Sai e Konan: -olham para Pein- O.O

Pein: -sorri- Acho que tortura é uma boa opção, também.

Konan e Sai: ¬¬

Konan: Esse é o somente o SEU interesse ¬¬

Sai: Nada muito cruel, por favor n.n

Pai: -sorri- Mas meio plano é simples ó... É preparar água fervendo, uma corda, chumbo...

Sai: ¬¬ Sem mais detalhes, por favor...

_AH! Sasuke! Você ficou ta fofo de lassinho! 8D –botando lassinho na cabeça do Sasuke-_

_Sasuke: -arranca o laço- Eu não sou a princesa ù.u -queima o lassinho-_

_Ah! Mais ficou tão fofo! XD_

_Sasuke: -vai embora se vestir, pois já já ele aparece-_

_Caham, Caham, bem... Onde estava? Ah, sim! E foi assim que a rainha planejou o assassinato da princesa. O horrível plano era de que um franco atirador disfarçado de caçador matasse a princesa. Claro que a princesa não sabia de nada disso, néhhhh princesa? ¬¬_

Sakura: -com um tapa olho, ouve toda a conversa atrás da porta- Assassinato? Velho maldito, ta falando o que quer XD Huhuhu, muito interessante! No final, que matará quem? Huhuhu! X)

_Pobre princesa... ¬¬'_

Sakura: Sou sim! Esse tapa-olho não combina com a minha roupa! Ù.\

_Huhuhu e.e _

_Bem... Dia seguinte alguém batia na porta da princesa..._

Caçador Deidara: PRINCESA, TA ACORDADA, HN?! O.\) Quer ir passear comigo?

Sakura: -agarra Deidara-

_O.O.O_

Sai: -com seu pijama de ursinhos pintores, ouve gritos- "_Gente escandalosa a desse reino, como não ficam roucos? -.-_ _E logo pela manhã?" –_Olha para o porque dos gritos-

Sakura: SE FICAREM NO MEU CAMINHO EU MATO A GAROTA! Ò.Ó –com uma faca apontada para o rosto do Deidara-

Deidara: EU SOU HOMEM, VIU HN! Ò\)

Sakura: QUIETO! OU VOCÊ NUNCA SE CASARÁ!

Karin: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEIDARA! VOCÊ É HOMEM OU MULHER?! X.X

Ino: NÃO FALA ASSIM DO MEU PRIMO! /.Ó

Sasori: O DEIDARA É HEMAFRODITA E PRONTO! ¬¬

Deidara: EU SOU HOMEM, PORRX! Ò.\) INO, CONTE A ELES!

Todos: -olham para Ino- o.o...

Ino: H-hã?! Er...

Deidara: Nós temos um caso ú\)'

Ino: -corada- Sim (/.n'

Rei Pain: -olhando tudo de uma janela- Por que diabos ela precisa andar pelo caminho do mal? ¬:¬ Ó Deus –se olha no espelho- n:n –se dá conta e volta ao drama- ONDE EU ERREIIIIII?! D:X

Konan: E ainda se pergunta? ¬¬"

_Um tempo depois..._

Sakura: Agora que sai do castelo... SOU LIVRE! \o/ Como um lindo pássaro rosa! Uma fênix rosa! \o/-se volta para o Deidara- Eles provavelmente enviaram ajuda para você logo! -.O

Deidara: -\)"... Tipo, não vai voltar pra casa não?

Sakura: HAM! OBVIO QUE NÃO! Lá não á príncipe! Vou encontrá-lo por mim mesma! E experimentar o melhor amor da história!

Deidara: -tocado- Princesa... o\)

Sakura: BAY BAY, INUTIL! o/ -vai embora-

Deidara: -gota enorme- "_Se mata mil vezes antes de falar de amor, hn! ¬¬"_

_Depois de ser resgatada pelo caçador, cara, eu to falando cada mentira nessa narração ¬¬'... A princesa esteve vagando pelo bosque por vários dias. Até encontrar uma casa muito meiga n.n_

Sakura: -olha para a casa- Ahhhhhh... MAS QUE MERDA DE CASA É ESSA?! Ò.Ó –derruba a porta com um chute- COMO PODE SER TÃO VELHA?! –olha na mesa e vê comida, que devora imediatamente- AHG! QUE COMIDA HORRIVEL! –quebra o prato e deita na cama- ARG! Que cama mais desconfortável! DX

_Do lado de fora..._

Anã Hinata: -andando calmamente, entra em sua casa- Ahhh, hoje trabalhei bastante, fugir de casa não foi tão mau assim. –olha para sua casa- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUEM FEZ ISSO?! –olha para a cama- AHHH! QUEM É ESSA PESSOA?! °O°

Sakura: -acorda- Que escaldá-lo... Quem é você?

Hinata: Ahhh, s-sou a dona da casa, Hinata Hyuuga, muito prazer n.n, a-agora, quem é você? ó.ò

Sakura: Eu? Sou uma princesa em busca do amor... –pose delicada-

Hinata: M-mas... Mesmo a-assim, não pode ir entrando na casa dos outros a-assim ó.ò

Sakura: Oh, mas há uma razão para isso eu caminhei muitos dia na floresta e agora estou cansada, então descansarei aqui e o resto fica com você û.û –volta a dormir-

Hinata: E-Ei! Espera! Não vá... ó.ò

_Como viram a casa era da Anã Hinata :D logo, ambas se tornaram amigas e..._

Sakura: HEY, HINATA! Ò.Ó NÃO VOLTE PARA SEM TER VENDIDO TODOS ESSES FÓSFOROS! Ò.Ó

Hinata: Sim. TT-TT "_A história é tão diferente..."_

_Viviam felizes juntas... ô.ô'_

Itachi: Encontrei a bastarda rosa no meio da floresta, atualmente ela é a ditadora na casa de uma anã ¬/\¬

Pain e Konan: Pobre anã... ó.ò ó:ò

Sai: Arrependo-me de ter defendido a princesa, vamos eliminá-la ¬¬ Que tal enviarmos um novo assassino mais cuidadoso dessa vez e... –olha para o rei que está com a mão levantada- Não, nada de torturas u.u'

Pain: Mas eu não disse nada ainda ú:u

Konan: Do jeito que você é, fica fácil prever ¬¬

_Com a princesa..._

Sakura: OH! Que dia lindo, não?! Não mais belo que eu é claro, mas tãoooo belo, né Hinata?

Hinata: -olha para o céu azul e sorri- É mesmo...

Sakura: Está um dia perfeito para comer Sashimi, não é??

Hinata: O que sashimi tem haver com o dia? Ó.ò

Sakura: EU SEI LÁ! SÓ QUE EU TO COM VONTADE DE COMER SASHIMI! VAI LOGO COMPRA-LO! –tranca Hinata do lado de fora da casa-

Hinata: Snif, snif... Papaiii que saudades da sua casa... ç.ç –vai embora para comprar o Sashimi-

_O.O.O_

Sakura: -esperando Hinata sentada do lado de fora da casa- "_Parece que já está na hora de requisitar uma reunião para resolver as coisas da casa... Ah, como isso cansará minha beleza..."_

XXX: D-Desculpe-nos bondosa dama...

XXY: COMO VAI?? :D

Sakura: _"ARG! UM CASAL DE MENDIGOS! É MELHOR NÃO PEDIREM NADA, POIS EU TÔ ARMADA Ò.Ó" _Que foi? ¬¬

Haku: Você...

Lee: DESEJA ESSA LINDA MAÇÃ?? ;D –pose Nice Guy-

Haku: -estende a maçã- Isso que o esquisito disse n.n

Sakura: Maçã? –cara de desconfiada-

Haku e Lee: _"SERÁ QUE ELA JÁ PERCEBEU QUE NÓS SOMOS OS ASSASSINOS?! O.O"_

Haku: _"Será que ela sabe que a maçã está envenenada? ó.ò T-Ta bem, posso fazer o esquisito verde fingir que come a maça se for necessário..."_

Lee: "_SERÁ QUE ELA JÁ SABE QUE A MAÇÃ ESTÁ ENVENENADA?! O.O NÃOOOOOO! DX Se ela souber e o plano falhar, Gai-sensei... Eu serei massacrado pelo rei, terei minha calças abaixadas em praça publica, correrei cem vezes ao redor do reino e me oferecerei para ser padre! TTOTT" _

Sakura: OK! Como souberam que eu estava com fome? Ah! Deixa pra lá! Coisas boas acontecem com pessoas boas! n.n –morde a maça-

Lee e Haku: O.O _"ELA MORDEU? SERÁ QUE ELA NUNCA OUVIU A HISTÓRIA DA BRANCA DE NEVE?!"_

**Flash Back on...**

_Era um lindo dia no palácio real, á exatamente 10 anos e 63 dias atrás :D..._

_O rei Pain passava parte do seu precioso tempo com sua amada Sakura._

Pain: E assim, Hitler e os judeus morreram na escuridão do inferno... FIM! n:n E então, Sakura? Gostou da historinha? –fecha o livro cuja grossura é maior que a de uma Bíblia chamado "Hitler, do berço até a morte" e olha para sua amada Sakura de apenas 6 anos de idade em seu colo-

Sakura: INSPIRADOR! –olhos brilhando- Papai! Lê esse livro de novo pra mim?!

Pain: -faz carinho no topo da cabeça da menina- Não agora, filhinha. Agora é a hora de treinar chicotadas nos escravos n:n

Sakura: EBA! \o/

Pain: EBA! \o/ –põe a filha em suas costas e vai correndo alegremente até a sala de tortura do palácio-

**Flash Back off...**

_Por Deus, que infância é essa? – traumatizada ainda mais - _

Lee e Haku: "_Idem..." _O.O"

Sakura: Eu era tão inocente naquela época... ú.u –desmaia-

Lee e Haku: GRAÇAS A DEUS! VIVA AS PESSOAS BURRAS! \o/\o/

_E AGORA É MINHA VEZ DE NOVO! EBA! \8D/ _

Lee e Haku: EBA! \8D/\8D/

_Então a princesa comeu a maçã envenenada. Enquanto isso nossa anã voltava para o lado da princesa. Sem saber..._

Hinata: ç.ç "_Ahhh, que peixe caro, acabou com todo o meu dinheiro ç.ç... Talvez se eu diminuir minhas horas de sono e encontrar um trabalho secreto eu consiga juntar dinheiro para fugir para os EUA pelo México..."_ -chega em casa- Volteiiiii, ué... Silencio? ó.ò –olha em volta e vê o corpo da princesa caído no chão e deixa a sacola com o peixe cair- Princesa?! –pega a princesa pelos ombros e começa a chacoalhá-la- Dormindo em um lugar como esse? Não pegue um resfriado por favor, senão você vai me mandar comprar laranja, certo? Acorda por favor! ó.ò –a princesa nada respondia, a anã ficou vagando em seus pensamentos por reles três segundos, até achar a resposta- Está... MORTA?! O.O –larga a princesa que bate a cabeça com tudo no chão, mas graças a Deus não acorda- Por quê?! Como?! O que devo fazer?! Eu não gosto de Sashimi!

_-capota- X.X isso que é amiga, hein? _

Hinata: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –pega a princesa pelo colarinho e começa a chacoalhá-la novamente- P-PRINCESA! ACORDA E COME O PEIXE, POR FAVOR! SERÁ UM DESPERDICÍO SE NÃO O FIZER! Por favoooooor T-T

_-se recompõe- Vendo a princesa morta, a anã se encheu de tristeza. E então..._

XYX: Oh, Deus...

Hinata: -olha por trás do ombros para ver o estranho que se aproximava- hn? ó.q

Príncipe Sasuke: Como essa roupa incomoda... ¬¬

_Um príncipe apareceu no caminho 8D Você ta lindo, Sasuke! _

Sasuke: -ignora a comentário (_Isa:_ _Ingrato ¬¬_), cruza os braços e começa a andar novamente-

Hinata: AH!... E –ESPERA! A PRINCESA SAKURA ESTÁ MORTA SEM CAUSA APARENTE. O QUE ACHA QUE DEVO FAZER?!

Sasuke: Enterrá-la? ¬¬

Hinata: Hã? AH! Certo! n.n EPA! N-NÃO! O.O ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO! Q.Q

Sasuke: Então queime-a ¬¬ -olha para a anã sobre os ombros-

_Depois do príncipe ver a princesa..._

Sasuke: Gostei de você n.n –abraça Hinata e empurra de fora dos braços dela a princesa que cai de cabeça no chão (novamente)-

_-ciúmes- ¬¬_

Sasuke: To só seguindo o roteiro ¬¬ -se volta para Hinata e sorri meigamente- Você... Qual é seu nome? n.n

Hinata: -vermelha- HI-HINATA HY-HYUUGA! M-MAS POR QUE ASSIM DO NADA... O/O

Sasuke: -interrompe- Hinata? Que lindo nome! Vamos nos casar. Te farei feliz! n.n

Sakura: -reage- X.X

Hinata: C-CASAMENTO?! X/X E-Ei! E-espera! Eu não sou humana! Não posso fazer algo assim!

Sasuke: -se afasta um pouco de Hinata e a olha seriamente nos olhos- Não é... humana? –sorri malicioso- Então me mostra onde não é humana. –volta a se aproximar levantando a saia da anã-

Hinata: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! X/X

Sasuke: Ah! Tem uma casa em um lugar como esse? Vamos, me mostra o lugar n.n –segurando Hinata no colo, entra na casa sem cerimônias-

Hinata: E-ESSA CASA É MINHA! X/X AHHHHHHHHH! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ TOCANDO?!

Sakura: -abre os olhos-

Sasuke: Não corra, vem aqui!

Sakura: -tic nervoso-

Hinata: Ah! N-Não! Espera! Não fa-faça isso! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: -invade a casa quebrando a parede com tudo- SE VOCÊ QUISER DISER 'NÃO' DIGA 'NÃO', ORAS!! Ò.ÓX É POR CULPA DESSA SUA ATITUDE TÃO PASSIVA QUE VOCÊ É ENGANADA POR CARAS COMO ESSE O TEMPO TODO!

Hinata: -só de lingerie e suando frio, mas sorrindo por ver a amiga viva- Princesa... Então reviveu?

Sakura: -cospe a maça fora- NÃO ME SUBESTIME! EU NÃO MORREREI POR UMA MAÇÃ MIXURUCA COMO ESSA! Ò.Ó –volta-se para o príncipe- VOCÊ DEVERIA PASSAR DA PUBERDADE TAMBÉM! QUE TIPO DE MUNDO TEM UM PRINCIPE TÃO PEVERTIDO E DESMIOLADO COMO VOCÊ?! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Esse mundo –soca a princesa na cara- Isso é por antes e por você ser tão irritante ¬¬ -se volta para Hinata- Vamos continuar? n.n

Hinata: OO" –em choque-

Sakura: NÃO SE ATREVA! Ò.Ó –limpa feridas- Acho que você é o único entre um bilhão de príncipes que bate em uma princesa! –sorriso forçado-

Sasuke: Eu sou único e original u.u –olha para a princesa- E... Você não é a tal 'princesa obscura'? o,o

Hinata: Quem? o.o –tinha se aproveitado da confusão para se vestir, agora só lhe faltava por o chapéu-

Sasuke: É que tinha um cartaz de quem trouxesse a cabeça da princesa obscura teria muito dinheiro u.u

-silencio... –

_O.O.O_

Sasuke: -descendo o morro levando Hinata em seus ombros e arrastando uma Sakura amarrada- Bom, acho que tenho sorte. Consegui uma esposa e dinheiro ao mesmo tempo n.n

Hinata e Sakura: "_Pobre de nós o.o' "_

_Depois de reviver com o beijo de amor do príncipe a princesa voltou para seus pais. _

Sai: Não é o príncipe que fugiu de casa no país vizinho? o.o'

Sasuke: Sim, eu preciso de dinheiro para comprar pão, pois eu to com fome ¬¬ Me dá logo o dinheiro, velharada u.u/

Sakura: Q.Q –sussurra- Eu só valho o preço de um pão?

Sasuke: Mas como não estou interessado em matá-la (ainda) então deixo essa parte para vocês u.u

Sakura:-rompe as cordas- O QUE?! POR QUE TODOS ME TRATAM COMO SE EU FOSSE MÁ?! TTOTT

_Por que será? ¬¬_

Sakura: CALA A BOCA E PARA DE IMTERROMPER! Ò.Ó –volta ao drama- NUNCA DISSE NADA DE RUIM! EU SÓ SOU... UMA GAROTA SOLITÁRIA EM BUSCA DO AMOR VERDADEIRO! SÓ ISSO! TTOTT

Naruto: Blah! Comédia sem graça ¬¬

Kakashi: -faz positivo com a cabeça- u\

Sakura: ATÉ AGORA, TODOS OS HOMENS QUE CONHECI SÃO ESTRANHOS! COMEÇANDO POR UM PAI PEVERTIDO!

Pain: Não poderia ser 'ofensivo'? n:n

Sakura: TSC! Esquece, vai! De qualquer maneira ninguém me amará. Ninguém precisa de mim, sim... Se essa é a verdade... –sorri- MATAREI TODOS COMIGO! –acende um fósforo para acender o cinto de bananas de dinamite preso na sua cintura (_Isa: Mulher bomba! OO")_

Todos: Presentes: NÃO SE ATREVA! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: -dá um murro no alto da cabeça da princesa- Isso é muito perigoso ¬\

Sakura: AI! Ç.Ç

Hinata: -olha para Naruto- Quem é ele? o.o

Naruto: O jardineiro. Por que ele bateu na cabeça dela? õ,ò

Ino: Tentando ser bom? (/-

Kakashi: Ainda que esteja sozinha, você não deveria criar problemas para todo mundo... Quanto mais se queixa, mais solitária ficará... E também... Coisas como o amor verdadeiro... Em primeiro lugar, é algo que todos podem perder tão facilmente. Se não olhar com mais cuidado, perderá a oportunidade de encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

Lee e Haku: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... O.O

Sasuke: -com um microfone na mão-_ Era a primeira vez que a princesa chorava. Foi porque estava feliz pelo desafio que haviam lhe dado pela primeira vez ou pela cabeça que dia muito? ¬¬_

_DÁ MEU MICROFONE DE VOLTA! ÒÓ_

Sasuke: _Não. ¬¬_... Sempre pensei que o verdadeiro amor está perto da gente u.u...

Hinata: ó,õ?

Sasuke: E sobre tudo, a felicidade da Hinata está ao seu lado n.n –está do lado da Hinata-

Hinata: Então era isso que queria dizer? ¬¬

Sasuke: n.n

Pain: -olha para Hinata seriamente e se aproxima do 'casal'-

Sai: O que deveríamos fazer com a princesa agora? Hn? Sua majestade? O.o

Pain: Ei você!

Sasuke: Hn? ¬¬

Pain: Que coisa fofa você tem ai. Deve ser muito boa, certo? –sorri maliciosamente-

Konan: -veia na testa quase estourando-

Sai: "_Waaa... Por favor, não persiga outras mulheres na frente da rainha!" _– -)'

Hinata: "_Fofa? Eu? O/O"_

Sasuke: É só para um pessoa ¬¬X

Pain: -inclina a cabeça- Ahh, não se preocupe. Eu gosto das sobras.

-aura maligna entre os dois-

Hinata: Eh? O que? O.õ

Sakura: -olha para aquilo e não entende nada- Eh? O que? O.õ

_-pega microfone de volta- E foi assim que o assassinato da princesa foi esquecido!_

_Ainda que a princesa não mudasse nada depois de tudo, pôde ser comportar com um pouco mais de honestidade na frente do jardineiro Kakashi. E talvez algum dia eles sejam amantes. -.-_

_Entre o príncipe e o rei, quem ficou com a anã? Não se sabe, mas logo que a narração começou o príncipe foi capturado por alguma narradora e em seu lugar foi colocado um tal de Neji, que é muito ciumento e apaixonado pela anã._

Konan: "_Eu também devia conseguir um novo amor..." _ó.o

Itachi: Já disse como está linda hoje, majestade? n/.\n

**FIM!!**

* * *

Isa: Fic longa, né? :D Primeira vez que trabalho com o Haku! Que maravilha!

Haku: Mas por que eu? ó.ò

Sasuke: Por que ele? ¬¬

Isa: Elementar, meus caros. Eu estava louca para mexer com o Haku! \o/ Originalmente ia só o Lee, mas como o rei é precavido e a princesa não morre tão fácil enviou dois para dar conta dela n.nb

Sasuke e Haku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh O.O

Pain e Isa: n.nb

**Gente! Gente! Podem me responder essas perguntas? **

**1- **O que ser beta? :D

Sasuke: ¬¬

**2- **Como se faz para ser uma beta?

Sasuke: Ela nem sabe e já entrar ¬¬

**3-** Fiz um fórum de SasuHina aqui no FF é só procurarem, procuram? :D

Sasuke: -bate na testa- ù.u Que pergunta idiota!

Isa: Fimmmmmm! \o/

Sasuke: Aleluia! ¬¬


End file.
